The Hunt for the Sun
by BadDreamer
Summary: Edgar is at the prime of his hunting days, but an old face comes back and they brought something that could change his world forever. What happens when he realizes that Truth, Justice and the American way can't save this one's life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know I already have a Lost Boys FanFic out there and seeing as this is the second part to that story, I shouldn't start this at all. But I can't help it, the first one (Lost in the Shadows) follows the movie it just has a different beginning on it and a new character. Plus after watching all three movies and hearing about a fourth one in the making I just can't get this one out of my head.

So I bring you 'The Hunt for the Sun'

**Disclaimer**, I own nothing when it comes to the lost boys.

**Summary:** After Edgar and Alan Frog have defeated Peter, and Alan is now back to being human. Edgar thinks all is going smooth; the two of them plus Zoë have been taking out small vampire nests with no problem. But an old face comes back to Edgar and they have brought along something that could change Edgar forever.

**A/N:** This follows after the third movie. Everything that has happened in the movie has not changed. This all so concludes the comic books, Lost Boys: The Reign of Frogs.

* * *

><p><strong> ONE<strong>

Edgar crept up to the side of the old warehouse, water pistol in hand, his lucky red band tied around his forehead. Sweat was collecting on his upper lip and forehead. He wiped the sweat away on his lip with the back of his hand before signaling Zoë to join his side.

She sprung from an old rusty car and darted through the daylight, joining Edgar, pressing her back up against the warehouse wall. Her short black hair had a red strip through it, matching Edgar's red band. She dressed in all black; a small black water gun was being squeezed in her left hand. The holy water inside splashed up against the sides.

"Brother Frog, what's your 20?" Edgar whispered in his shoulder. The little black box that was clipped to his shoulder made a small squeaking sound, "I am at the south west wing, over." The box spoke back to Edgar.

Alan's voice was fuzzy and crackle but Edgar understood what was being said.

Edgar nodded at nothing and then tapped the other side of his shoulder, then pointed forward. Gripping his gun with both hands, finger on the trigger, ready.

Zoë drew her lips together and bounced her head down at the back of Edgar's head.

"This is so cool." She said in a little hyper girl voice.

Edgar stopped and turned, facing Zoë, "This is an ambush try to act professional."

Zoë gave an 'I am sorry' smile and then straightened up trying to give her best hunter look.

The two of them moved soundly around the side of the warehouse. When they reached the entrance, Edgar rested his gun on his shoulder, and opened the door slowly.

Zoë was the first to enter, a smile on her face as she looked around. She points her gun down at the ground, holding it with both hands acting like a 007 spy. Tip toeing across the ground.

"We're in, Brother Frog." Edgar reported to Alan.

"Gotcha ya Poppa Frog."

Edgar switched on an UV ray flashlight, shining it all around the walls and floor. His boots made thumping sounds as he walked. He found a set of satires that led down, deeper in to the warehouse.

When he turned to get Zoë, she was all ready at his hip. He jumped when his flashlight was set on her face; she was all most to close to him.

"Uh, not so close Zo." Edgar told her.

"Right, sorry."

They crept down the steps. Zoë's head jerk left and right as she followed Edgar down.

The walls and floors were damp, and the smell of rotting flesh draped over the air. Dim lights hung from the ceiling, the tapping sound of dripping water echoed.

"We're close." Edgar whispered, his finger on the trigger on his gun. His game face was on.

* * *

><p>The thought of all the sleeping bloodsuckers that laid near by excited Edgar, and the fact that he was going to get them at their weakest moments put him in a better mood. Hunting was something he lived for more then anything else. The feeling he got when he stab one right through the heart was so much better then the feeling one got when they earned a purple heart from war.<p>

What Edgar did every night made the military look weak.

Edgar held up his hand in a balled up fist. Zoë bumped in to the back of him, rubbing her nose she apologized. He nodded and pointed to an opening at the end of the hallway. It was a whole in the wall, the edges where detracting, it looked like if one were to touch the sides, the wall would crumble.

Edgar moved in carefully shinning the flashlight all around. After Zoë came through the whole, Edgar stopped her. He held his index finger to his lips, and then pointed at a group of sleeping vampires.

Edgar and Zoë had crawled in to a wide-open space, with only a railing that ran from one side of the room to the other, inches from the ceiling. The ceiling was made out of glass and was blacked out by paint.

Five vampires, - three boys and two girls- hung by their feet from the railings. The smell of death and rotten meat filled the air.

"Found the nest, Brother Frog. Go back to the truck and start it up, we might need a fast get away." Edgar informed his shoulder.

"Roger." His shoulder squawked back to him.

Edgar placed his UV ray flashlight on his walkie-talkie free shoulder, securing it tightly. He aimed his water gun at a female; she had long blonde hair, a pale complexion and dressed in Goth chic.

He knew by killing a female that she would go out screaming and the scream from a female vampire was never pretty, her scream would wake up the others and that's exactly what Edgar wanted to do. He knew he could take these guys out easily but where would be the fun in that?

"Lets party." Edgar said switching on his flashlight; the light was aimed right at the girls face.

Smoke start to come off the vampires skin, then little bubbles formed on her checks. Her eyes popped open, bright yellow eyes focused on to Edgar and Zoë.

"Morning sunshine, this is your awake up call." Edgar pulled the trigger on his gun and holy water came spewing out, drenching the girl's face and neck.

A violent scream whipped out of her mouth, her feet unclipped from the railing and she hit the ground. She squirmed on the floor as her body turned to fire then ash. Her scream awoken the others, they dropped to the floor, getting to their feet they hissed at the hunters. One of the males got real close to Zoë and she turned her nose up at him.

"Oh, you are ugly." She said aiming her gun at him and shooting him in the eye. He let out a cry as his eye started to bubble over, before it popped, letting out green ë then did a high kick to his chest sending him flying to the wall; he fell up against a broken pipe that was sticking out of the wall. He turned to stone before exploding.

The only girl left and a boy went after Edgar, He punched the boy in face before kicking the girl, she fell to the ground and Edgar hit her with some holy water. A bloodcurdling scream came out of her mouth as she started sizzling like bacon before imploding.

Now it was down to two vampires, Edgar smirked to himself; he knew this would be cake.

Just as the two vampire boys were going to attack Edgar and Zoë, the sound of glass breaking filled the room. Everyone turned their heads upward to see the room's ceiling being busted in, paint covered glass falling everywhere.

Three people, dressed in black and dark green drove in to the room, landing on their feet.

The sun from the light hit both of the vampires and they exploded with in seconds, blood and flesh covered everyone in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Edgar demanded, switching of his flashlight, but still keeping his gun at the ready. Aiming at one person then moving it swiftly to the next one. Zoë did the same.

The three people, had black masked on and had metal stakes wrapped around their legs. One had a sword attached to their back. The one in the middle had the shape of a woman; the other two had a manly figure. They reminded Zoë of ninjas.

"Please, Edgar I know you only have holy water in there." The middle spoke up, she stepped out and removed her mask, and shaking her head, her brown hair laid down her back. Black eyeliner covered her blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Edgar's face held shock and surprise, he hadn't seen this girl in years. He remembers the last time he saw her. Her face still held the same amount of beauty; her body wasn't muscular but still had the same shape and curves. Her hair was a little longer and in beach curls. She wore her famous boots with shorts and his gray gun t-shirt. A shirt that never out grew her body, even with her growing age it still fall off her left shoulder.<p>

She was upset her eyes glassy, about to let go of tears. Her mouth was tightly closed; she had just walked in on a scene that still to this day Edgar could explain, but she wouldn't give him the time of day for that.

She packed that night and left, left Santa Carla, left her family and left Edgar behind. She never called, never came back and never ever spoke to Edgar till now.

* * *

><p>"Rory?" Edgar spoke; you could tell by his voice that he was surprised to see her.<p>

Just as he said her name a male vampire came out of the shadows and went for Zoë's neck, she let out a cry. He had her in his grasps and was about to feed, you could tell he was a newbie and very young, looked only to be about 15 or 16.

Edgar pulled out a steel stake and stabs the monster right through the heart.

"Edgar! Don't!" Rory shouted at her long lost lover.

The vampire turns to stone and then ash.

Zoë wrap's her hands around her neck and gives Edgar a 'thank you' smile.

"Great you just killed the only connection I had to finding our daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I probably wont update this for a long time, I just had to get this out of my head. So I guess look at these like a teaser for you guys, like a sneak peak.

**Let me know what you think, leave loads of reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

The sun had cast a shadow on the Book O Neer. Edgar's truck rested in front of the book/comic store.

A dark green colored Jeep pulled up behind the truck.

The sign on the front door of the store, read closed. Which was really unlike the store but Zoë felt with what was going on inside and given all the people and the little amount of space the store had to offer it should be closed till things were taken care of.

Edgar sat on a chair near the front door, the sun rested on his back. Zoë stood next to him, she felt uneasy but put up a good face. Both where dressed in fresh clothes, Zoë was in jeans and a black top, her skinny pale arms crossed over her chest. Edgar sat in a pare of black pants and an old faded black shirt.

Rory leaned up on the coroner of a bookcase. She, to Edgar surprised still had the same taste in style, black combat boots along with a pair of shorts and a red shirt with a picture of a Tommy gun on it. Her hair all though was new to Edgar, it was flat-ironed and a little darker then he remembered.

Alan stood in the back around, he knew world war 3 was about to go down and he didn't want to be close by when fists started to fly. He felt anger towards Zoë for being so close to Edgar, for not giving him space to breath. He was still dressed in his hunting gear.

Edgar cleared his throat for the third time before speaking, "So I have a daughter?"

Rory rolled her eyes; she was getting annoyed with him. He had asked the question for the fourth time now. She thought you know maybe it didn't sink in and he had to double check, ask again just to make sure I was being clear but by the fourth time you would think he would get it.

"Yes, Edgar you do." Rory repeated herself.

"Wow." He said low and more to him self then anyone else.

"What's her name?" Zoë asked, her voice high pitched. She figured Edgar would be asking that question next so no harm in asking for him.

"Sam." Rory said locking eyes with Edgar, whose eyes got wide.

"Samantha E. Frog." Rory shrugged like the name was no big deal. Like everyone knew that she would give her child that last name.

"E?" Edgar felt the like the name hit home. He had so much questions running through his head, like was the name given to her because of Sam? And her last name, why was that her last name. She didn't know who her father was and didn't Rory hate me?

"Emerson. Her middle name is Michael and Sam's last name." Rory informed Edgar.

Alan felt the air get thick and the mood change from just a normal talk to an intense one. One that was only meant to be for two people and their thoughts, no one else. He placed a hand on Rory's shoulder, singling for her to stop talking for a moment.

"It great you're back, but I think we will catch up later. Right now, Zoë is going to come with me." His eyes flowed to Zoë; she tossed her head down at Edgar, who didn't take his off of Rory.

Feeling the unwelcome-ness in the air she nodded and followed Alan out the back door informing them that she will be back in just a moment.

Rory watched them leave and after watching the back door close she turned her gaze back at Edgar.

"Why that name?" Edgar asked.

"When I left, I still. I don't know." Rory said uneasy. She didn't want to come to facts on why she named her child that. She all ways kind of hoped that everyone, meaning Edgar would just accepted it as it was and not question it. She was foolish to think that.

She sighed and swallowed her pride and began again, "When I left you, I was anger at you but I didn't hate you, so when I found out I was pageant I thought since I had a piece of you I would make sure it would be a good piece. I know how much Sam meant to you." Rory stopped talking, she took a moment of silence and then started up again. " So I gave her his name and your last. She was like my little piece of Santa Carla."

"Does she look like me?" He asked her as he shifted in his seat.

She nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes, but not on me. Out in my jeep."

The next question Edgar asked would cause Rory to face demons she had so hard to hind deep inside her. Right now things were calm but once this question had been asked things would start to heat up and the real reason why Rory and Edgar ran into each other would service. And the ending to that would not be a pretty one.

"If you didn't hate me why didn't you come back? Come back with Sam?"

"You didn't love me like I loved you."

Edgar began to protest, but Rory just shook her head, no.

"You loved the fact that you kept saving me. You love the human life; it's why you hunt. Knowing that the human race is being taken over by vampires' scares you, makes you unhappy and killing them makes you happy. Knowing that you are saving people's life gives you pride. It's what you love doing. You don't love me like you love that." Rory looks down at the floor while she talks to Edgar, unable to make eye contact.

"I am not that damsel in distress anymore you met at the boardwalk. The one you kept saving from vampires and creeps. That's not me anymore and that night when I walked…"

"I can explain that." Edgar broke in to her voice.

She picked her head up, tears held in her eyes. "Please." She said wanting him to not speak till she was all done with her little speech.

Edgar pressed his lips together and nodded at his past lover.

"That night when I walked in on you and Chloe is the night I realized it all. She was a damsel and you hadn't saved me in a long time, no cause by then I could take care of myself. Protect myself, I didn't need you anymore. She on the other handed needed you to save her from the monsters that walked the night. So you did cause it was what you loved to do, to protect."

Rory felt a tear fall and she whipped it away with her hand.

"Which is why I am not asking you to help me find, Sam. You needed to protect everyone from the evil that is swallowing this world whole." She sighed and her thoughts on how Samantha had gotten lost came back in to her mind. Her face start to feel hot.

Edgar lowed his head; he was about to speak when Rory opened her mouth.

"Even though this is all your fault." Her voice snapped in to his thoughts.

"Huh?" Edgar felt confused now. He hadn't known he even had a kid how could this be his fault.

"You told me he was died." Rory balled her fists up and hit the side of the bookcase, hard. "Edgar why did you lie? I had to find out he was alive from her journal." Her face red hot now, anger tears began to pour out on to the checks. "God, I thought that nightmare was behind me." She said through-closed teeth. Her eyes narrowed on the very confused Edgar, "He has my baby and it all your fault!"

Rory's thoughts on how she got this far now raced through her mind and she felt the anger in her build.

Edgar rose to his feet, his hands out in front of him, they waved back in forth as to say I don't know what your talking about, please doing kill me.

"Rory, who are you talking about?"

"David, Edgar, he's back and he's taken Sam and wont giver her back to me until Michael and Star are delivered to him. And I gotta find her before she gets turned and the only lead I had was the vamp you killed."

"I don't understand." Edgar just simply said. He was taking in too much right now. His mind was trying to take it all in but it was coming at him to fast and he wasn't able to take it all in. Someone needed to break it down for him, so he could better understand the issue.

"It's because of this whole twilight shit and Buffy craze. Where vampires are now being used as love symbol for teen girls." Rory huffed. "At first she didn't believe me that vampires are real and then David found me and found her, he is using her to get to you and the others but she thinks they are in love. I have to find her before its to late and believe me, Edgar when I find him I am going personally make sure he's dead for good."

* * *

><p><strong>November 11, 2006 <strong>

_10:30 pm_

Ok, so I know I am supposed to be sleeping right now and mom would kill me if she found out I was up writing instead of sleeping. But this just had to be written down and no I cannot wait till morning. So here it goes and I hope all my hyper-ness wont make this sound lame or silly. Ok, so here it is. I, Samantha E, Frog have a dad! I know cool right?

Mom told me at the dinner table, she say's she has told me this once before but I guess I forgot. She say's his name is Edgar, Edgar Frog and he is this big hero. And he cant be with me right now cause he is off fighting in a big war.

Aunt Star say's he is something. Yeah, like I know what she means by that. But I am hopping it means something good.

Oh, Dairy I really hope I get to meet him one day. When he comes back from his war. It will be a good day when he comes to see me, I'll be on my best behavior and ohh I have lots to ask him. I hope he likes me, I hope I like him. Oh that's silly of curse I will like him he's my dad.

Crap! I hear mom, well gotta go.

Sammy 3

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: So leave reviews on what you guys think. Really, please leave feedback.<p>

I know I should be writing my other fanfic I just had more on this story then the other one. I am kind of at a stand still with Lost in the Shadows but I promise there will be a chapter up shortly. :)

Thanks-

BadDreamer


	3. Chapter 3

_So, I am back. Its been forever since I wrote anything on here. But maybe this time I can update sooner_**. **_Who knows. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you guys think. I am really starting to like writing about this stuff. :_

* * *

><p><strong>THREE<strong>

Edgar watched the sun set and the land get dark. His mind racing with a million and one thoughts, all ending with his daughter. How he could have gone through life not knowing Rory had his child was beyond him and he felt that Alan knew something about this. Like everyone knew and they were all told not to tell him. That thought he shoved out of his head real fast, knowing that thought caused him anger and pain. Being left in the dark all these years caused him a different kind of pain then the pain he felt about his daughter. "It was her choice." Alan said from behind him, breaking his thoughts. Edgar didn't turn around, he just dropped his head and nodded. Edgar's back was to the Book O Neer's back door, he looked out on to the old town as the shadows disappeared and turned to darkness. Alan lend up against the door, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes glued to his brother. "She didn't want you to know about Sam." "But you did?" Edgar asked stopping his brother short. "Yes." Alan said in a soft voice. Edgar felt his throat tighten.

He want to fight, to tell Alan how he felt but really there was no fight in him. Edgar sighed, "That doesn't matter now, this is my fault." Edgar said, taking Rory's side. He placed his hands in his face. "You didn't know." Alan said moving to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But I knew he was alive. I knew when Gunner first showed up in my shop." 'Gunner?" Alan questioned his brother. Edgar shot up, facing Alan he spoke with hope in his voice. "Yeah, he watches the Comic shop in Santa Carla." Edgar moved past him and back inside, back to Rory and Zoë. "That's still opened?" Alan said shocked. If anything he thought that their mother would have shut that store down when their father died. Not let some kid (if he was a kid) run it.

Rory placed her hand around her neck and rubbed it, it was starting to get sore. But she didn't mind that at all, the pain was to help her remind her that she was still alive and that she could still feel. Her eyes were starting to burn from dryness but every time she tried to close them they would just shot back up, it was like her body was telling her no you cant rest, not yet, not until you find your kid and go back home. To Star and Micheal, to your home, to safety. Rory stared down at Samantha's dairy, she drummed her fingers on the brown rough cover. She had spent her nights since Samantha's disappearance reading every page, every word, from cover to cover, from night to night and day to day. It was the only thing that gave Rory hope of finding her daughter and the only thing that told her of the life of her true daughter and how she lived her life, how she fall in love with the darkness. Rory felt the back of her short's pocket buzz, this was the third time her cell went off. Her team was calling her, probably Frank, he was the only one who really cared about where she was at and if she was okay. The others, Andy and Sid, did care but to a limit they were only on her team because they hated blood suckers just as mush as she did. Andy just took orders from Rory and she felt that was her purpose to the team, to follow. Sid had to feel like a big tough guy so he pretty much did what he pleased, and Rory was okay with that just as long as he showed up when she needed him.

Zoë kept her eyes on Rory, watching her move, watching her breath, watching her drum a brown colored book. She felt that if she took her eyes off of her she might do something to her or the store. And Zoë couldn't let that happen. "How old is she?" Zoë said, breaking the silence. Rory jerked her head up, "Hm?" She asked Zoë rising her eye brows. "How old is she?" Zoë repeated herself only this time saying each word slow. Rory curled up her upper lip at her, "She's 16." Rory snarled back. Zoë felt the need to smile at this but her ears heard the back door close and saw Edgar and Alan come in to view and once her eyes fell on Edgar her lips curled in to a smile and she bounced her way over to him. She noticed Rory shifting her weight and crossing her arms at Edgar. Zoë lend up against a table when Edgar stopped, the feeling of being by his side made her feel better about knowing Rory was his ex-lover. Edgar eyed her, and Zoë tossed a smile at him.

Edgar met Zoë's eyes and then put his forces back on Rory. "Gunner." He told Rory. She looked from him to Alan, "Is that supposed to ring any bells for me?" Alan shrugged and gave her a face that said, he was just as confused as she was. "He runs the Comic store in Santa Carla." Edgar informed her. "If anyone knows anything about David its him." Rory rolled her eyes at him. "Sometimes I wonder why I left that place." Edgar looked at her funny. "Every time I try to forget that place it somehow crawls back in to my mind." Edgar nodded at her, he to felt that the same feeling. Zoë lapped up and clapped her hands, "Road trip!" Every one in the room looked at her with "what the fuck" faces. "What?" She asked shrugging off their eyes.

"Yeah great. Let me just tell my people where to go." Rory said pulling out her cell phone and pushing some buttons. Rory turned her back to her past faces and let out some air. For some reason she wasn't liking where this was going to take her. But she would do anything to get her daughter back and to kill the vampire who took her away from her. "Hey. Yeah, I'm fine. No. Listen Frank pack up and head to Santa Carla, I'll met you there by sun rise." Rory said into her phone before clicking the end button to end the call. She turned back around and stuck the phone back in her pocket. "So lets go."

"I ride with Edgar!" Zoë said with out thinking twice. Edgar eyed her giving off your nuts look. "Um, sure." Edgar said. "That's cool, Alan can ride with me. I am going to need the company if I am going to make it there by sun rise." Rory said heading out the door, her daughters dairy in hand. Alan slapped his brothers shoulder, following Rory out the door. "See you at sun rise." Edgar nodded with a grunt.

"Come on, Zoë we have a long way to go and I need to make some phone calls back at my place." Zoë nodded, her stomach filled with jolts of shocking buzzes. She had been waiting for a moment when she could let lose and be wild again. She had heard stores of Santa Carla. Stores of when day and night were just equally as crazy. Where freaks were kings and queens. And where Edgar was at his best. And as Zoë got in to his truck and as the engine being to purr in her ear she thought that soon it would be the perfect time to show her real self to Edgar, the perfect time to get him to see her the way she saw him.


End file.
